The Wrath of Garbage Monster
The Wrath of Garbage Monster is a two part RP that took place on June 14, 2017 to June 15, 2017. Story Pt. 1 After months of traveling, Garbage Monster finally returned to Earth when he crash-landed down near Kagoshima in the early morning in a woods where he began to plan his comeback attack; but then realized he had come a little too early. Nonetheless, Garbage Monster moved out and carried on, as he was patient. When FlamingoMask and Ayame were in the middle of a conversation; FlamingoMask decided that both of them should go out for a "free flight"; as he stated that he hasn't had any time for those ever since he went to Yokohama. FlamingoMask and Ayame spent some time in the air flying and conversating for a while but it was quickly interrupted by a building exploding out of nowhere, followed by another one exploding. Out from the destruction came out Garbage Monster! FlamingoMask flew down and regrouped with the Units. Sagiri quickly informed FlamingoMask on about who Garbage Monster was; to which FlamingoMask initially dismissed Garbage Monster as a run-of-the-mill monster on the lose. As Garbage Monster appeared to wreak havoc on Kagoshima, Gekkoku 4 was deployed to take him down. Gekkoku 4 quickly showed up to combat him; to which the two then quickly got into a duel. FlamingoMask believed that Gekkoku 4 would take care of Garbage Monster, as FlamingoMask did not believe Garbage Monster would be too much of a threat (as he was aware of his history). Gekkoku 4 shot out his Somnium Guns at Garbage Monster; to which Garbage Monster took out his jagged blades come out from his wrists and then charged against Gekkoku 4. Garbage Monster plunged his wrist blades against Gekkoku 4; causing Gekkoku 4 to flail his arms about and causing some sparks to fly out. Garbage Monster then followed up on this by kicking against Gekkoku 4's chest; sending Gekkoku 4 flying back against a building. Gekkoku 4 staggered back up and then fired Sominum Tanks from it's back, firing powerful blasts of Somnium against Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster hit by the blasts, some sparks and flares coming off. Garbage Monster then retaliated by firing a powerful blast of Debris Stream against Gekkoku 4; sending Gekkoku 4 flying away and crash-landing, defeating him. FlamingoMask was taken by surprise by this and then decided to do something about it. FlamingoMask then flew up to fight Garbage Monster. FlamingoMask challenged Garbage Monster and flew towards him; Garbage Monster got out his wrist blades and flew towards him as well. Garbage Monster slashed FlamingoMask with wrist blades, to which FlamingoMask then fired a light beam against Garbage Monster; sending Garbage Monster against a building. Garbage Monster flew out and then flew right at FlamingoMask, punching him against the stomach. FlamingoMask then used his Flamingo Chop against Garbage Monster, but it didn't work; Garbage Monster then blasted some Debris Spits against FlamingoMask's face, temporarily blinding him. Garbage Monster then performed a flying kick at FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask crashing into several buildings. FlamingoMask retaliated by shooting three Light Orbs around Garbage Monster, creating a major explosion and catching him within it. FlamingoMask took out his Wrecking Flail and swung it around, then bashing his Wrecking Flail against Garbage Monster several times. Garbage Monster flew towards FlamingoMask and grabbed him, then throwing him down against the ground hard. FlamingoMask got back up, he then fired his Light Beam again, though this time at Garbage Monster's face, causing Garbage Monster to stagger back. FlamingoMask and Garbage Monster were then locked into a powerful duel; as they punched and kicked against each other, each attack creating multiple shockwaves. FlamingoMask and Garbage Monster then both punched each other at the same time, creating a major shock blast that sent them both flying back. FlamingoMask and Garbage Monster then both got back up and hurled their Light Beams and Debris Spits against each other; but both were evenly matched. FlamingoMask then blasted out a powerful light beam against Garbage Monster, while Garbage Monster blasts out a powerful Debris Stream against FlamingoMask; both of their beams collided at the same time, creating a beam fight. The two both applied pressure to their own beams for a while, only for both beams to explode on them, creating an even bigger explosion and draining them off of their energy for a bit. FlamingoMask was sent flying against the woods, while Garbage Monster was sent crashing into the waters. Garbage Monster flew out of the sea and then fought FlamingoMask in the woods; FlamingoMask swung his Wrecking Flail against him. Garbage Monster striked his wrist blades down and with one lucky swipe, Garbage Monster then knocked FlamingoMask's Wrecking Flail clean off from his hands, sending the Wrecking Flail flying and crash-landing against some more trees. Garbage Monster then began to wail against FlamingoMask, before then finally finishing it with by blasting explosives around FlamingoMask and sending him falling into a pit, to which Garbage Monster then fired his Debris Stream in the crater, trapping FlamingoMask and "drowning" him in a pit full of garbage. Out of energy and very exhausted, FlamingoMask then passed out, knocked out unconscious due to how much damage he had gotten from Garbage Monster's beatings. Garbage Monster began to celebrate on defeating FlamingoMask, but he was cut short as the Romanian GDF force arrived and began to bombard him. Garbage Monster then flew away and retreated as fast as he could. The Units looked over FlamingoMask's unconscious body and worried for him; but luckily the reinforcements had arrived... Pt. 2 Following the aftermath of FlamingoMask's defeat by Garbage Monster; the head of the Romanian GDF Division Constantin Kalmár approached Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri and offered them help; as he had heard of their accomplishments and their work with FlamingoMask; so he thought they would be the most suited choices for this situation. First though he needed their approval to have go on board with this decision; which the Units agreed to do so. Constantin Kalmar then took the four Units to the Romanian GDF HQ and unveiled Machine G. Constantin Kalmar revealed to them they would pilot the Machine G to combat Garbage Monster, who was now reported to be in Tokyo. After showing them around with Machine G some more and showing what it could do; the Units quickly got into Machine G and flew off to Tokyo to fight Garbage Monster. Machine G flew as it could to get there. Garbage Monster later reappeared in Tokyo to continue his rampage. He announced it was "Garbage Day" and began striking buildings and blasting his Debris Stream against multiple buildings, destroying them quickly. As Garbage Monster continued his rampage, everybody in the city was evacuated and just in time too; something else then begins to materialize in the city...A bunch of smaller creatures then shoot up in the air, forming one giant creature in the heart of the city; Shinomura! Garbage Monster took an interest in Shinomura and the two quickly began to cause further major damage to the city. Before they could cause any further harm however, Garbage Monster was suddenly forced back into a building and shot by multiple orange-red bullet-shaped blasts. A certain portion of the sky began to spiral as if some kind of apocalypse is coming. It continued to spiral, before said portion of the sky ceased away, and a shadowed kaiju-sized figure blasted out, intense blue fire blasting out of its back. The shadowed figure's tail moved around and slams onto the ground, its yellow eyes gleaming across the kaiju, revealing the new opponent to be Kiryu. Garbage Monster noticed Kiryu's arrival and then got out both of his wrist blades, advancing towards him. Kiryu launched forwards with his jetpack, his fist suddenly pummeling into Garbage Monster, sending him staggering into a building. Kiryu then immediately positioned himself towards Shinomura, and shot a series of intense, red-orange bullet-shaped energy bullets at him at high speeds. As Kiryu battled Shinomura some more, Garbage Monster then reappeared and tackled Kiryu from behind, to which Kiryu turned around quickly to kick Garbage Monster in the face, then tail whipped him across. Just as Garbage Monster was about to retaliate, missiles were then fired against Garbage Monster. Machine G had arrived! The Units quickly realized that in order to get past Garbage Monster, they had to dispatch Shinomura first, so they had Machine G fire it's Twin Maser Cannons and shot at Shinomura. Shinomura retaliated by blasting a solar energy beam against Machine G; causing Machine G to shield itself, blocking the beam with arms. After that, Machine G then flew forwards Shinomura and punched against it hard. Shinomura screeched, then swung it's long tail against Machine G; proceeding to keep lashing it's tail against Machine G like a whip. Garbage Monster then headed towards Kiryu, slashing his wrist blades against him, causing some sparks to fly out. Kiryu then grabbed Garbage Monster by both arms and then picked up Garbage Monster into the air, and slammed him into the ground. Then, the sound of heavy incoming missiles traveled to Garbage Monster at high speeds. Garbage Monster coughed up some explosives, shooting them at Kiryu; but they instead fell down and exploded in front of Kiryu's area. Kiryu fired missiles at Garbage Monster, to which Garbage Monster then blasted his Debris Stream against the missiles. Kiryu noticed his strategy against the missiles, so Kiryu fired more missiles heading towards Garbage Monster while he secretly fired more that launch upward and down to him to hit him while he is distracted. Garbage Monster was then caught by surprise by the missiles, sending flying back, crashing into a few buildings. Garbage Monster lifted a building and threw it at Kiryu; to which Kiryu then fired two missiles at the building, destroying it. Garbage Monster then jumped and performed a flying kick against Kiryu; to which Kiryu then thrusted his fist into his gut. Machine G kept moving around, doing it's best to avoid the whip tail. Then Machine G grabbed Shinomura by the tail, tightening it's grip on it's tail and then threw Shinomura against Garbage Monster; causing the two monsters to collide and create a powerful shockwave. Machine G then blasted it's Twin Maser Cannons against Garbage Monster and Shinomura, followed up by them blasting their missiles at the two; Garbage Monster and Shinomura were then both bombarded by the blasts, sending them both flying back, crashing into the waters. Shinomura flew out of the waters and flew away while Garbage Monster's eyes flashed from red back to yellow and then sank down below, disappearing underwater. Garbage Monster was defeated and now Machine G and Kiryu were victorious. As Kiryu was taken aways, Machine G then flew back to Kagoshima, as the Units had more thing to do. Sometime later; after Garbage Monster's defeat by the combined efforts of Machine G and Kiryu, Machine G then traveled to Kagoshima to rescue FlamingoMask from his garbage trap. Machine G pulled out FlamingoMask from the pit of garbage and put him aside, then destroying the garbage pit. FlamingoMask got back up and wiped the garbage off of him and thanked Machine G; but didn't know who "he" was. Machine G was then revealed to have been piloted by the Units; which both surprised and amazed him. FlamingoMask congratulated the Units for saving him and defeating Garbage Monster. With that, FlamingoMask and Machine G then both flew off into the sunset, heading elsewhere. Important Events * Machine G is introduced and becomes FlamingoMask's and the Unit's mecha. * Kiryu is introduced. * Garbage Monster returns to Earth after being stuck in space for 11 months. * FlamingoMask and Garbage Monster's rivalry begins. * Garbage Monster alludes to Gildefrum a few times in the RP (which oddly and eerily enough foreshadowed the New Kowloon arc). Trivia * The entire RPs were saved onto Pastebin. * This is the 50th appearance of FlamingoMask, and also the 30th appearance of Garbage Monster. * Originally Megaguirus was going to be used to side with Garbage Monster during his rampage, but was replaced with Shinomura at the last minute due to Flaredragon00 then reprising her role as Megaguirus (as she was temporarily retired until the RP started up.) ** King Ghidorah III and Neo Hedorah were also considered instead of Shinomura at first. * Garbage Monster references Gildefrum, nodding to their encounter from long in the past. Category:Events Category:Battles